Simplify the following expression: $a = \dfrac{5q - 6}{q} - \dfrac{2q + 1}{q}$
Answer: Since the expressions have the same denominator we simply subtract the numerators: $a = \dfrac{5q - 6 - (2q + 1)}{q}$ Distribute the negative sign: $a = \dfrac{5q - 6 - 2q - 1}{q}$ Combine like terms: $a = \dfrac{3q - 7}{q}$